The Power Outage
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: Jeff and Annie arrive at Pierce's Halloween party, and find the remaining members of their study group. Just as the party starts going there is a mysterious power outage and it's cause is unknown. The group decide to try and get to the bottom of it, in this Halloween themed story! I do not own anything! Now complete!
1. The Power Outage

"I can't believe you made me do this Annie." Jeff said grumpily whilst holding on to Annie's hand after getting out of his car.

"Oh be quiet Jeff. I think you look very cute." Annie said trying to persuade Jeff.

"Seriously Annie, it's one thing to be seen with you dressed as Belle, but for me to be in this absurd gorilla costume." Jeff scoffed looking down at his costume.

Annie couldn't help but giggle. "Jeff, you're not a gorilla you're the beast."

"Whatever, it's all the same crap to me. I wish you hadn't of talked me into this."

"You didn't have to use this as your costume Jeff, I just gave you the option."

"But you can be really persuasive when you want to, and you know that Annie." Jeff winked at her and Annie shyly looked away.

"Anyway, you can't change we just got to Pierce's house. Now, come on." Annie said letting go of Jeff's hand and running up to the front door of Pierce's home. Jeff sighed loudly. "I heard that." She said jokingly.

"You were meant to!" Jeff yelled from the car before chasing after Annie to catch her up. He came up behind her and tickled her playfully.

Annie giggled. "Jeff! Stop." His hands found her waist and they rested there while he leaned around and kissed Annie on the cheek.

"I still can't believe Pierce is throwing a Halloween party." Jeff said leaning from behind Annie to press the doorbell.

"Yeah me either, but I'm excited!" Annie said hopping around a bit.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Pierce in a shirt and a sports jacket. Behind him was a crowd of people dancing, mingling and doing the regular party type things. Music was pouring out of the doorway.

"Hello Annie, glad you could make it!" Pierce exclaimed then turned his attention toward Jeff in his beast costume. "When did you get a monkey?"

"It's me Pierce." Jeff groaned.

"Oh well would you look at that." Pierce chuckled. "What do you think of my costume?" Pierce said gesturing to his attire.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jeff questioned.

"Well, I'm you!" Pierce said. Annie and Jeff exchanged looks of confusion. "Anyway, come on in and join the party!"

Jeff and Annie entered the house and began walking to the centre of the main room. They saw their fellow study group members sitting at the couches talking and walked over to them.

"Hello everybody." Annie said gleefully. The couple looked around at their friends observing each of their costumes. Shirley was a ladybug, Troy and Abed were Statler and Waldorf from the Muppets, and Britta was a police officer.

"Oh well if it isn't beauty and the best." Britta said taking a drink of her alcoholic beverage, something told Jeff that it wasn't her first one she'd had tonight.

"Oh Annie, you two look nice." Shirley chimed in.

"Ah, good choice of costume my friends." Abed announced.

"Aw! I wish I had thought of being a monkey!" Troy whined.

"I'm not a freaking monkey Troy!" Jeff corrected him. "I'm a beast. Now will someone excuse me while I go and get a drink that contains a large amount of alcohol." Jeff exited the group.

Annie quickly ran after Jeff who had taken his place beside the bar, which he was surprised but please to see that Pierce had one. Jeff gave a nod to the bartender and downed his beverage in one gulp.

"Jeff what's wrong?" Annie said running he hand down Jeff's arm.

"I don't know. It's just this is the first Halloween I have actually dressed up for since I was eight. I just don't like the attention I've been getting and the whole atmosphere of this holiday." Jeff said sounding slightly depressed then asked the bartender for another drink. Annie felt saddened by this.

"Oh Jeff, you could of just said so. We didn't have to come to this party, or even dress up like this." Annie said grabbing the hem of her dress.

"Look Annie." Jeff turned towards his girlfriend and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Even though what I said was true and I really and truly meant it, I put all of that aside tonight for one reason. And that's you."

Annie couldn't help but smile stupidly. "Aw, Je-" Annie was cut off my Jeff's lips crashing to hers in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart they both had big smiles on their faces and were keeping their eyes locked. Then all of a sudden the room went black all of the lights had gone out.

"Jeff! What's happening?" Annie exclaimed in a worried tone whilst grabbing onto Jeff's arm.

"I don't know looks like the power has gone out." Jeff then reached into his pocket and pulled out his blackberry to illuminate the small area around the two of them. All around them people had started to do the same and soon the room was filled with the glow of cell phone screens.

"Hello! My friends bring your attention towards me, not like it already wasn't" Pierce chuckled and appeared to be standing on top of the table in the centre of the room. "It looks as though my power has gone out, and you are all free to leave if you wish because I'm not sure we'll be getting it back any time soon."

Within a matter of five or so minutes crowds of people passed Jeff and Annie who still remained at their location beside the bar. The couple sees their four friends who they were talking with earlier approaching them and Pierce not far behind, all with their phone screens blaring in front of their faces.

"Oh so the six of you have decided to stay?" Pierce asked the group. They all replied with a form of yes.

"The party has barely started and I don't want to go home yet." Britta said.

"Well it seems rather odd as to why the power has mysteriously gone out, with their being no storm and all." Abed interjected.

"It is rather strange." Squeaked Shirley.

"Maybe it was a ghost." Troy said waving his arms in the air and accentuating the "o" in ghost.

"I bet it was one of those bastard kids from next door!" Pierce suggested.

"Pierce! I'm sure it was nothing." Annie said trying to stop everyone from saying any more of their suspicions.

"If it was just a normal power outage, the power would of most certainly have come back on my now. It has been off for a good fifteen minutes." Abed claimed.

"Aw guys, maybe this is like some awesome mystery we get to solve!" Troy exclaimed.

"Maybe Troy is right, after all weird things always happen to us on Halloween." Shirley mentioned.

"There is only one way to find out." Jeff said keeping his arm firmly around Annie's shoulders. "We'll have to try and solve the mystery." The seven of them all exchanged looks of worry and terror as to what could possibly happen to them tonight.


	2. Clues

Pierce had managed to rustle up seven flashlights and handed one out to each member of the group. The room had now illuminated enough for them to see clearly and they were free to put their cellphones away.

"Ah, that's better." Annie said with her flashlight in hand.

"So, what's the plan here?" Britta questioned.

"Let's split up and look around different sections of the house." Said Jeff.

"Ah, that never turns out well Jeff. Have you never seen Scooby Doo? It's a prime example." Abed proclaimed. "But I suppose in this case it makes sense to go in groups because we can cover more areas of the house in less time."

"OK then it's sorted. We'll go in groups. Annie and I will go to the basement; Troy, Abed and Britta you go upstairs, and Shirley and Pierce will remain on the main flour and look around." Jeff ordered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Troy exclaimed.

The group split of into three directions just like Jeff ordered. Annie and Jeff made their way to the basement, Troy, Abed and Britta walked over to the main staircase and Pierce and Shirley entered the hallway to their left to explore what was there.

**Shirley and Pierce**

"Your house sure is big Pierce." Shirley said.

"Not as big as your hair."

"Excuse me?" Shirley said angrily.

"Oh nothing." Pierce said peering his flashlight around his large living room. "So what do you think happened to the power?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was just a silly prank one of your guests pulled." Shirley suggested.

"Yeah maybe. Either that or one of the bastard kids from next door."

"Well, let's just keep looking clues." Shirley made her way deeper into the room and came across a broke potted plant on the ground. She gasped and shined her flashlight over the sight. "Look at this Pierce!"

"Ugh! Shirley why is your puke black?" Pierce shivered.

"I didn't barf Pierce." Shirley's tone lowered and angered when saying this. "Someone or something has knocked this over."

"Hm, well I don't know what it could have been." Pierce looked away from the broken pot and turned his flashlight to his right toward the wall. "Hey look at this."

Shirley came to Pierce's side and they two both looked up at the wall. "It looks like…footprints or something."

**Troy, Abed and Britta **

The trio had made their way up the stairs and was now walking down the hall which was covered with several different portraits of Pierce.

"Wow, Pierce sure is full of himself." Britta said shining her light from picture to picture as they walked down the hall.

"I think they're nice." Troy retorted. Britt simply looked back and gave Troy a smirk.

"We're going to be just like the golden trio tonight guys. I'll be Harry, Troy you'll be Ron and Britta that will leave you to be Hermione." Abed announced. "The three of us will figure out what happened to the power tonight just like how the trio did in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 when they were hunting horcruxes."

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Troy.

"Can we focus now please instead of putting on a little skit." Britta turned around to her two friends looking slightly annoyed.

The two obeyed willingly and caught up to Britta who was half way down the carpeted hallway, all of their flashlights lit up the path.

**Jeff and Annie**

Jeff and Annie walked hand in hand in the cold and dark basement. The two both pointed their flashlights around the area hoping to find something to help them solve the mystery. The couple walked in silence until it was broken by a clash of stacked cardboard boxes hitting the ground followed by a scream from Annie. The two whipped their heads to where the boxes had fell and saw nothing but an open window near the ceiling and a pile of boxes on the ground.

"It was just the wind knocking over the boxes Annie." Jeff said with a small laugh then let go of his girlfriend's hand to run over to the window to shut it. After doing so Jeff turned around and made his way back toward Annie.

"Sorry for screaming I'm just jumpy is all." Annie said embarrassingly and Jeff placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's fine, it's ok to be a little scared." Jeff leaned in and kissed Annie sweetly. "Let's take a little break from looking for clues, I mean after all it has been fifteen whole minutes." Jeff said scrunching up his face and guided Annie over to a nearby couch.

"Ok, I guess we could take a little break." Annie said laughing and smiling and she sat down on the couch facing Jeff as he followed.

Jeff's arm reached around to grasp the back of Annie's neck and he gently brought his face to hers, the two began kissing romantically. Annie felt Jeff's hand place itself on the small of her back and Annie lightly held onto the hem of Jeff's shirt. Annie opened her eyes slightly and noticed something out of the corner of her eye on the back of the couch. Annie pulled herself away from Jeff (who was extremely disappointed) and reached for the object.

"What's this?" Annie asked bring the object in front of Jeff's face so he could view it.

"It looks like a collar."

"That's strange, Pierce doesn't have a pet." Annie wondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the power outage then." Jeff suggested. Annie nodded angreeingly and held onto the collar placing he hands back in her lap. She then leaned back towards Jeff and he did the same showing a small quick smirk before they fully went back into their previous act.

**Troy, Abed and Britta**

"Ok we've reached the end of the hallway and have looked in all of the rooms up here. There are officially no stinking clues upstairs!" Troy said annoyed.

"That's too bad I was really hoping to find a good clue." Abed sad disappointed.

"Maybe we should go and see if we can meet up with one of the others?" Britta suggested.

"Yeah I guess." Troy said with a sigh.


	3. The Crash

**Shirley and Pierce**

"What in the heck would leave footprints on the wall?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know an animal of some sort." Shirley squeaked.

"But I don't have a pet."

"This is all very strange Pierce. I'm starting to get a little worried." Shirley said walking away from the wall.

"How about we go and find the others, see if they found anything?" He suggested.

"That would be nice." Shirley said as she and Pierce began to make their way over to the door. As they were about to walk out the door slammed shut in their faces.

"What the hell?" Pierce said confused he tried to open the door using the door knob. "It's jammed!" Pierce said trying to pull the door open.

"Oh no!" Shirley whimpered. "What are we going to do now?" She sat down on the nearby couch and brought her finger to her lip in worry.

Pierce walked over to join Shirley on the couch and laid a hand on Shirley's shoulder. "We'll be fine Shirley; it's probably just some prank that's been pulled on us." Pierce said trying to sound soothing which was not exactly his forte.

Shirley looked at Pierce confused as to why he was being kind, but thought against on making a comment on his new character.

**Jeff and Annie**

Annie pulled away from Jeff's hold on to her mouth with his own. "Jeff we should probably start looking for clues again."

"Yeah in a minute," Jeff said going right back to Annie's lips, stifling a laugh from Annie.

"Oh yeah you guys are really getting stuff done down here." Britta said in her sarcastic demeanor. Her Abed and Troy all entered into the room where Annie and Jeff sat on the couch.

Annie and Jeff pulled apart as soon as they heard Britta. Annie's mouth had fallen open in embarrassment it was not like her to deviate from a task at hand. "For your information Britta we did get stuff done!" Annie said matter of factly getting up from the couch to walk over to her three friends.

"Did you find anything?" Troy said with hope.

"Yes we did." Annie said and brought the collar that still lay in her hands right in front of Troy's face.

Troy took the collar from Annie's hand to observe it. Abed took a look at it and his expression changed "That collar looks familiar to me for some reason." He brought his hand to his chin in wonder.

They five had now formed a little huddle around the collar. "I'll tell you why this collar is so familiar." Troy waved the collar in the air. "It's Annie's boobs' collar."

"Wait, are you telling me that this means that Annie's boob's is the cause of this power outage." Jeff questioned from behind Annie. Troy nodded in response.

"Oh what a load of crap!" Britta exclaimed raising her hands in the air. "Here I am expecting the cause to be something cool, and it turned out to be a stupid monkey!"

"Hey! That monkey is like a son to me!" Troy said offended. And Britta just shrugged his remark off.

"You know I still don't like that you named the monkey that." Annie echoed.

"How would the monkey even get here anyway?" Jeff questioned still stationed behind Annie with his hands resting on her hips.

"Well, back when I lived with Pierce I used to sneak Annie's boobs in here. I guess he just remembered where this place was and came back here." Troy took a guess shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh so now were going on a monkey search?" Britta asked receiving nods from the four of her friends.

"Shall we continue walking around the basement?" Abed asked. "I'm assuming that you guys did not make it very far along in the basement." Abed said gesturing to Jeff and Annie who bared guilty looks on their faces. "Alright my friends let us go." Abed lead the group further into the basement.

**Shirley and Pierce**

"How are we going to get out of here Pierce?" Shirley asked now more calm than she was earlier.

"I don't know, this is the last room on the main floor so it's not like we can go to another room." Pierce said sounding stumped.

Shirley lied back on the couch and looked around the room for an idea on how to escape this room. She sighed and looked to her left at the huge windows which let in the light of the moon. "Hey Pierce, could we get out of those windows?" Shirley pointed to the large windows.

Pierce walked over to the windows to try and open them. "Well I've never actually opened these the whole time I have lived in this house so they are a little tough." Pierce said trying to pull the little handle grunting several times in the process. Then all of a sudden Shirley came running up to the window beside him with a lamp that she had hoisted over her head and she plunged in through the window. A smash erupted and glass shattered everywhere Pierce and Shirley both protecting their eyes from the glass.

"Ain't no way in hell I am spending all night trapped in here with you." Shirley said in her deeper tone of voice. Pierce's face just bared a look of shock at what Shirley had just done. "Now hurry up and help me out of this window." Shirley said extending out a hand of help for Pierce. He hoisted her up out of the window. The window was low down and it was easier for Pierce to just hop out. The two shon their flashlights around them as they were now outside and standing on Pierce's grassy lawn.

"Alright now let's go and find the others." Shirley said marching over to her right to eventually end up at the front entrance once again. Pierce followed willingly.

**Troy, Abed, Britta, Jeff and Annie**

"What was that?" Annie said grabbing on to Jeff's shirt and arm for comfort. The whole group heard a faint crashing sound.

Jeff brushed Annie's hair to try and sooth her. "I'm sure it was Annie's bo- I mean the monkey just knocking something over." Jeff stopped himself from saying the name of the monkey because he knew it offended Annie.

"Yeah probably," Troy said. "Let's just keep going." The group continued walking through the basemen hoping to find Annie's boobs.


	4. Stupid Monkey

**Troy, Abed, Britta, Jeff and Annie **

"Pierce's basement sure is big." Britta commented.

"Yeah, I got lost once when I was living here." Troy said child-like.

"Where do you think the monkey would be?" Jeff asked the group.

"I would say that there is a chance he is located where the main power source is. However, since the actual power outage was about two hours ago now Annie's boobs has most likely moved locations." Abed announced.

"Where could he go?" Annie asked raising her hands in question and stopped walking with the group. They all soon realized she had stopped and they all formed a group huddle.

"Troy. You know him best, where would he go? Jeff asked motioning to Troy.

"Well, he does like food, so he may be in the kitchen." Troy suggested.

"Let's head up there then." Britta ordered. They group reached the end of the basement hall and walked up the staircase that was there, Britta leading the group.

The five of them were now of the main floor and were heading to the kitchen which was on the left side of the house. They continued to walk until they reached the centre of the house where the party was earlier this evening.

"Oh no" Whined Annie. "My flash light has gone out." Annie tried hitting her flashlight in hope of it turning on again. With no such luck she tossed it aside and folded her arms in annoyance.

Jeff saw his girlfriend in distress and walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Here," Jeff held his own flashlight out to Annie to take. "Have mine." Jeff said as he stroked her shoulder with his hand.

"Thanks Jeff." Annie took his flashlight and looked at him with her big doe eyes.

Jeff and Annie had now formed a distance from Troy, Abed and Britta who were stopped ahead waiting for the two of them to catch up. "Listen Annie, I can tell you're very stressed out right now, but there's nothing to worry about." Jeff said sincerely.

"I know, just this whole thing is starting to annoy me." Annie said sounded less tense than before. "If it wasn't' for that stupid monkey," Annie's temper rising again but soon turned to worry when they all heard the front door's handle begin to shake. Annie held on to Jeff's arm for comfort.

The five friends all became tense and started to come together towards the centre of the room. They were all now facing the front door, flashlights in hand awaiting what was about to enter.

"Damn door!" The door opened with a jerk to reveal Pierce and Shirley. Pierce clearly had issues opening the door.

"Pierce!" You scared us all half to death!" Britta remarked.

"Oh Shirley, what happened to you?" Annie ran over to the disheveled looking Shirley. "You have glass in your hair." Annie observed removing a piece of broken glass from Shirley's curled mane.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shirley said in her high voice.

"OK big happy reunion over." Jeff said waving his hands in the hair. "Can we just continue look for this monkey?" He motioned for the group to keep walking.

"Wait what?" Pierce asked scrunching his face and coming closer to his group of friends, followed by Shirley and Annie who continued to help Shirley remove the glass from her hair.

"Oh Pierce whilst you and Shirley were looking for clues the five of us met up and figured out it was Annie's boobs who is behind all this. " Abed explained to Pierce.

"So it was a monkey who locked us in that room?" Shirley asked walking up to Abed .

"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about, but most likely, yes." Abed answered.

"I want to find this thing." Shirley said annoyed. "It has put me through hell tonight." She yet again gained her aggressive tone and made her way to the left side of the house and the group willingly followed her.


	5. The Escape

The seven friends entered the kitchen through the room's big wooden door and Shirley was the first to begin looking through the many cupboards and drawers that filled the room. The others soon followed her lead. Annie had looked in two cupboards and then made her way to the fridge; she took a firm grip of the handle and opened the door to find the mastermind behind this power outage.

"Hey guys! I found him!" Annie exclaimed to the group and they all rushed over and formed a circle around the fridge.

Troy approached Annie's boobs and picked him up gently. "Now why would you do this?" Troy cooed at the monkey whilst scratching it's head.

"Ok great can we all go home now?" Jeff nagged.

Then all of a sudden the group heard a loud slam of a door being shut. They all whipped their heads over to the big wooden kitchen door to find it now closed. They all ran over and Britta took the lead and reached for the door handle to try and open the door.

"What the hell?" Britta whined whilst repeatedly shaking the door handle in hope it would open.

"Oh no, not again," Complained Shirley.

"What do you mean not again?" Britta asked.

"This same thing happened to me and Pierce in one of the rooms on the right side of the house." Shirley explained.

"I'll have you know that is my dreamatorium." Pierce said matter of factly.

"Pierce! You're not Troy and Abed!" Britta groaned and Pierce was left with a look of disappointment on his face.

"So it appears we may have been wrong on who the mastermind behind the power outage was." Abed began, "We can clearly see that Annie's boobs is located in this room, and yet the door has slammed leaving us, trapped." Abed finished leaving the group in question as to who was really behind it." If only I knew alohamora!" Abed murmured.

Annie groaned and let her head fall onto Jeff's shoulder in frustration. Jeff then brought his hand to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort his frustrated girlfriend.

"So this isn't over yet?" Annie asked.

"It appears it is far from over Annie." Abed replied.

"Well how are we supposed to get out of here?" Troy asked still holding onto Annie's boobs.

"Hm," Abed looked around the room for an idea on how to escape. He then found the large air vent located just above the kitchen cabinets. "There, the air vent." Abed announced pointing towards the location of the vent.

"How's that going to help?" Shirley asked.

"Shirley, this is the obvious plan. It's in almost every TV show and movie as an escape route." Abed explained.

"So you're telling me that were all going to climb up there and crawl around hoping to find whoever is causing all of our problems tonight?" Shirley questioned.

"No. We'll have to offer our two most limber advocates." Abed turned his gaze over to Annie and Britta.

"Us?" Britta asked gesturing to herself and Annie.

"Yes, if you're willing to help."

Britta sighed. "Ok, I'll do it, I'll do anything to get out of here."

"What about you Annie?" Abed asked walking over towards her and Jeff.

Her head still resting on Jeff, she let out a sigh as well. "I guess, to help you guys." Annie said sincerely.

The group walked over to where the vent was located. Britta grabbed a chair nearby, brought it over and used it as a step to get on top of the cabinets. Once she had gotten up there she pried the vent cover off of the wall revealing an opening big enough for her to crawl comfortably. Britta grabbed her flashlight from beside her and entered the vent.

"Are you coming Annie?" Britta yelled from within.

"Yeah, just wait a sec," Annie said as Jeff helped her onto the chair. She looked over lovingly to her boyfriend and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'll be back soon." She said quietly and kissed him sweetly. Jeff reciprocated the gesture until they broke apart, and he then helped Annie to get on top of the cabinets.

Annie was about to enter the vent but stole a look from Jeff before she entered and said: "Farewell ma'lord."

"Jeff stifled a small laugh, "Farewell ma'lady." And soon enough Annie and Britta were on their way to try and find the _real _mastermind.


	6. I Love You

**Pierce, Shirley, Troy, Abed and Jeff**

The five friends were now sitting in a circle on the floor chatting to each other. They had gotten food from Pierce's cupboards and his fridge and were all sharing snacks.

"What time is it anyway?" Troy asked.

Jeff raised his wrist closer to his face to check the time on his watch "About 2:30 in the morning,"

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm exhausted." Shirley announced.

"I'm sure were all exhausted in some form but I'm thoroughly enjoying the group time were all spending together tonight. It's been a lot of fun, solving this mystery is my perfect Halloween scenario, and I'm happy I'm spending it with you guys." Abed said sincerely looking around at his friends with a small smile.

"Oh, that is nice Abed." Shirley cooed.

Jeff smiled to himself. "I'm sure you all know I'm not one for stating my feelings but I got to say, I agree with Abed. Tonight has been a lot of fun, and still is."

"Yeah, this is definitely better than the party I had hoped for tonight." Pierce said.

There was a moment of silence whilst the friends took in the happy and loving environment that surrounded them.

Troy was the first to break the silence, "So how do you think Britta and Annie are getting along?"

**Britta and Annie**

Britta and Annie had been crawling continuously for about twenty minutes and their hands, knees and backs were beginning to stiffen.

"Annie?" Britta turned her head back to face Annie, "Do you think we could take a break from crawling for a minute?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Annie and Britta changed from their crawling positions and each leant their backs on the side of the vent's walls and crossed their legs. The two were now sitting beside each other.

"This night is crazy right?" Britta asked with a small laugh.

"It certainly is, this was not quite what I was expecting to happen at Pierce's Halloween party." Annie joked.

"Yeah me either, but I have to say, I've really enjoyed myself." Britta said somewhat surprised.

"But Britta, you've been complaining all night."

"Well yeah, I just enjoy complaining, I didn't really mean it." Britta said with a smile and pushed her legs out as far as they would go until touch the other vent's wall.

"I know what you mean though. Tonight has really been stressing me out, but looking back it's been so much fun. All of us together like this trying to solve a mystery, it's exciting." Annie said happily.

"Yeah," There was a moment of silence as the two friends sat in thought, "I've never told you this but I think you and Jeff are really great together."

Annie was touched by this comment and blushed slightly, "You really think so?"

"Yeah I do, you two really balance each other out." Annie was unsure what Britta meant by this and it showed in her facial expression so Britta explained herself. "I mean, Jeff calms you down when you get stressed, and you make Jeff be kinder and happier on a daily basis."

Annie was overwhelmed with happiness as Britta said this to her, "Oh, Britta!" Annie cooed and hugged her friend dearly. The two friends broke from their embrace, "How about we continue through the vents? I have a feeling were not too far from the next vent opening."

"Sounds good," Britta said and soon began crawling along the vent pathway, Annie close behind.

* * *

"OK, let's get out here" Britta said and kicked the vent cover off and hopped out on to a couch just below. Annie did the same; the two looked around and saw that they were in the main room once again.

"Let's go and get the others out!" Annie announced. Britta nodded in response and they made their way to the kitchen's big wooden door.

The two friends reached the big door to see that a chair had been placed strategically under the handle causing the door to not be able to open. Annie went up and removed the chair and opened the door to reveal her friends sitting in a circle on the floor. Britta and Annie stayed in the doorway and beckoned for everyone to get out.

"Come on guys!" Annie said.

Everyone quickly got up from the floor and walked out of the kitchen whilst Annie stayed by the doorway. Jeff was the last to exit the room and he walked right up to Annie and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Annie returned the hug with just as much warmth, the couple stayed like this for a long moment.

Jeff pulled away from the hug and placed his arms on Annie's shoulders, "Good job kiddo,"

Annie blushed, "Tha-"Annie had begun to thank Jeff for his compliment but she was cut off by Jeff's lips crashing to hers in a powerful kiss.

The couple broke apart after another long moment, and their friends were once again waiting for them up ahead. The couple was now standing in front of one another with locked eyes.

"Listen Annie, I've been thinking a lot about… well a lot about us tonight," Annie did not know where Jeff was going with this but gave him a nod as a gesture for him to keep going. "And I think I've realized that I, that I love you." Annie was completely caught off guard by this but was now incredibly happy; she didn't think she had ever smiled this big before.

"Oh Jeff, I love you too," Jeff was now beaming and once again went in for another kiss. His arms went around her waist and back, and she brought her hands to rest on his shoulders as their lips locked.

The two broke apart and were simultaneously smiling. Jeff then brought his gaze from Annie to the rest of the group.

"OK, so I say we all split off again and try to find the person who is responsible for the power outage!" Jeff exclaimed as he was now filled with enthusiasm after confessing his love for Annie.

The group reacted well to Jeff's enthusiasm and was ready to go and start looking. Suddenly, they heard a clatter coming from the basement. The group all exchanged looks and they all had the exact same thought, they took off and bolted for the basement door in hope to find the person responsible.


	7. The Best Halloween Ever

The group bustled down the stairs to get to the basement and Jeff was in the lead. They reached the basement and found a most surprising sight.

"Dean Pelton?" They all said in unison. And there stood the dean in a pink tutu and tiara, trying to restack the cardboard boxes after he had knocked them over previously.

"Oh rats!" The dean put the box in his hands back on the ground and placed his hands onto his hips in frustration.

"Wait; were you the one who shut the power off tonight?" Annie questioned, the group were now all facing the dean with annoyed and confused looks upon their faces.

"And the person who has been harassing us all night?" Britta chimed in.

"Ugh, alright it was me ok!" The dean threw his hands up in annoyance, and caught a look at Jeff. "Oh Winger, nice costume," He said with a smirk and Jeff cringed slightly.

"But Dean, why'd you do it?" Jeff questioned him, trying to ignore the comment made about his costume.

"Well, I had heard around campus that Pierce was having this Halloween party, and all week I have been showing up to your guys' study room in a different Halloween costume hoping you would get the hint." The dean explained sounding sad.

"So you weren't testing out costumes for the musical? I was really looking forward to try out," Troy mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, and when I didn't get invited I wanted to pull a little prank on you guys." The dean said sounding guilty.

"Well, even though you harassed us all night long, we ended up having great time together. So I guess we can forgive you." Troy said with a smile.

"And I'm sure Pierce will try and invite you to his future parties, am I right Pierce?" Jeff asked.

"I guess," Pierce answered but received a nudge from Shirley because of his not so enthusiastic response.

"So does this mean we can all hang out for the rest of the night?" The dean asked with a big smile.

"NO" The group answered back at him.

"But what we can do is go and turn the power back on for Pierce." Britta said.

"Hold on a minute, why didn't we just turn the power back on ourselves tonight?" Jeff questioned the group who were now all realizing this obvious solution to their problem but it had slipped all of their minds.

"You see this idea came to me earlier this evening, but we were all having so much fun I didn't want to spoil it." Abed said sincerely.

"Well seeing as all were doing is forgiving tonight, I guess this is one more to add to the list." Jeff sighed.

"Where even is the power source?" Troy asked.

"It's in the basement." Pierce answered.

"Yeah it's right behind these boxes; this is why I had stacked them here so that you would not see." The dean said gesturing to the pile of boxes behind him.

"Well let's turn the power back on," Annie said and moved towards the pile of boxes, she began moving the boxes to the ground. "There we go," Annie said as the last of the boxes had been taken down revealing the fuse board. "How exactly do we turn the power back on..?" Annie asked scrunching her face.

"Oh here," Troy had stepped forward; reaching for a small red switch located on the fuse board and simply flicked it back on. The group watched as the basement lights flickered back on.

"That's better," Shirley expressed.

Annie made her way back to Jeff and lean against him, as he slipped his arm around her both relieved the power has returned.

"So I guess we all should be getting home now," Jeff proposed to the group. They all nodded in agreement and began walking up the stairs.

* * *

The seven friends and the dean were now standing in front of the main door Jeff still having his arm around his girlfriend. Everyone began to say their goodbyes.

"This was the best Halloween ever!" Troy said to Abed.

"Definitely," Abed replied and the two performed their signature handshake.

Everyone had left the house, got into their cars and drove home. Jeff and Annie were the last to leave the house.

"Thanks again Pierce, it was… fun." Jeff said and he and Annie waved goodbye as the door shut behind them. The couple walked from the porch and made their way for Jeff's car. Jeff's hand found Annie's.

"You know despite every bad thing that happened tonight, I had a lot of fun." Jeff said.

"Yeah me too," Replied Annie.

"The part that made it so much fun was that I spent it with the girl I care most for and love." Jeff said looking into Annie's eyes.

Annie stopped walking and Jeff did as well. Annie leaned up and kissed Jeff so sweetly. "I love you,"

The couple reached the car and Jeff opened Annie's door for her to get in, he then ran around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Troy was right, this really was the best Halloween ever," Annie admitted, "Let's not end it now, do you want to go and get some food or something?"

"Sure. I'm sure there is tons of places open at four in the morning." Jeff said sarcastically earning a giggle from Annie. "We could go back to my place and I could make you some dinner, or breakfast?" He suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Annie leaned over and found Jeff's lips once again; the couple shared a simple loving kiss for a moment. When they had broken apart Jeff started the car and they drove away to his apartment.


End file.
